


Podfic of Skin Deep by Entanglednow

by verymilkytea



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Podfic, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor does not like fighting with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Skin Deep by Entanglednow

 Title: Skin Deep  
Author: entanglednow  
Reader: verymilkytea  
Fandom: Thor  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Incest  
Summary: Thor does not like fighting with his brother.  
AN: Written for  [ kink bingo ](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  for the 'temperature play' square  
Length/Size: 14 minutes, 13 MB  
Text:  [ here ](http://libraryofsol.livejournal.com/181128.html)   
Link: [  here ](http://www.mediafire.com/?acx3md4up6mm3uo)  or copypaste http://www.mediafire.com/?acx3md4up6mm3uo  
  
Reader Notes: JOTUN LOKI! Sorry, I couldn't contain myself. I love the idea that Jotun Loki would feel cold to Thor. And I love that entanglednow's Thor/Loki sex scenes always manage to explore interesting emotional areas . Plus! Sexy frost giant temperature play! Who doesn't love that? Nobody. 


End file.
